


Imaginary Friends

by bristow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first day of First Grade when she saw him. "Hullo, I'm Amelia Pond." She said holding out her hand, "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Friends

A/N: I don't own Doctor Who or Sherlock etc.

It was the first day of First Grade when she saw him. Standing by himself at the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall, looking this way and that but never once looking at anybody in particular. She made her way over to him, putting on the biggest and friendliest smile that she could.

"Hullo." She said, holding out her hand, "I'm Amelia Pond."

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." He replied gingerly taking hers.

"Sherlock," Amelia said scrunching up her face, "That's a strange name."

"Are you Scotty?"

"Scotty?"

"You know," Sherlock said in the worst Scottish accent young Amelia Pond had ever heard, "From Scotland." She sighed and pouted a little.

"Yes, I'm from Scotland but I live here now, with my Aunty. You want to come and play?"

"Play what?" Amelia turned and pointed over to where a group of girls were painting on giant canvases.

"We could paint." She turned back around. Sherlock was straining his neck to see where she pointed.

"Do you like to paint?" He shrugged.

"No. Too messy." Amelia widened her eyes.

"Too messy?" She repeated. He nodded. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine. We could go outside and play. There's a sand pit and everything." Sherlock shook his head. "No?" Amelia asked. She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Fine. What do you do with your friends then?"

"I don't have friends."

…..

"Why do you always hang around here?" Sherlock looked up from his text book at Amelia as she sat at the table, chin cupped in her hands. "Can we go already?" Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, something he learned a long time ago from the girl with red hair.

"Not yet." He replied, "I'm almost finished."

"You just want to impress the new teacher, don't you?"

"I do not," He retorted, "Anyway, I don't need to impress anyone. She'll see my intelligence straight away."

"You're 10." Amy said.

"Just because I'm 10, doesn't mean I'm not intelligent."

"I suppose so. Can we go now?"

"Not yet, just a minute."

…..

"I saw him again last night." Sherlock looked away from the dinosaur he'd been studying to the red-head next to him.

"You saw who?"

"The Doctor, silly," Amelia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh."

"Is that it? Oh?" Amelia turned to Sherlock and crossed her arms.

"He's not real Amy."

"He is too, I've seen him."

"I know, I know and his green box that flies." Sherlock said with fingers raised like quotation marks in the air.

"It's blue smarty, and he is real. I know it! Sometimes I think he's my only friend." Sherlock raised his eyebrows at Amelia.

"Really? Well that's fine, because I don't have any friends."

….

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Sherlock smiled as he focused on the scenery outside of the moving bus.

"Neither do I."

"You mean without me?" Amy asked.

"No, I mean what would you do without me." Amy snickered and leaned back in her seat.

"You've finished early today."

"Yeah," She said stretching her long legs out in front of her, "He didn't work out."

"What do you mean, didn't work out?"

"He didn't agree with me."

"Amy…"

"What? He said the raggedy Doctor wasn't real."

"No?" Sherlock repeated, "Did you show him your doll collection again?"

"Don't make fun of me Sherlock Holmes," Amy said shaking her finger at him, "He is real."

"Where is he then?"

"Where?" Amy repeated.

"Where is he, this Doctor?"

"He's out exploring."

"Exploring what? The London Museum?"

"Fine! You don't believe me? Fine!" Amy bolted from her seat as soon as the bus stopped at stop Number 17, "Who needs you!" She yelled as the slammed the door shut behind her, "I don't have any friends!"

…

"So this is really it?" Sherlock tugged the collar of his coat tighter around his neck and shrugged as he looked this way and that but never at anyone. "You're... oh, you know. Going home, to Leadworth.

"You used to like it."

"What? All homey and all. Nah, not me. Too stifling. Too… human. I think London suits me better."

"Really? I thought it was crowed and smoky and dull."

"You could stay, you know. They have jobs for kiss-a-mans here too, I should know, don't know who keeps sending them to me." Sherlock looked down at her newest addition to her job résumé; a Police Woman's uniform, complete with ridiculous hat and fake radio all the way down to a short little skirt…

"Nah," She replied, looking down at her skirt, "London and me don't mix, you know." Sherlock nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you? I mean consultant?" Sherlock shrugged again.

"Seems to be working. You wouldn't believe the amount of people who need a shot of intelligence around here. Don't want to waste my amazing talents… you know, back there." He stopped and looked around the train station, with people rushing here and there, meaningless jobs and meaningless lives. Amy gave a small smile.

"Yeah. So one more photo for the road?" Sherlock sighed.

"If you have to."

"Oh, you just love it don't you?" Amy smiled and rushed around to Sherlock's side. "Hey mister," She said grabbing the arm of a passing man, "Can you take a photo?"

"Certainly, officer." The man said taking the offered phone from Amy. Amy winked up at Sherlock as she put her arms around him. "Say cheese."


End file.
